


I'm Fine Right Where We Are

by SupervoidHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Demons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupervoidHeart/pseuds/SupervoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xerxes and Lyxus have been dating for a couple of months now. One day, when Lyxus spends the night, Xerxes wakes up to find him in his kitchen, preparing breakfast. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine Right Where We Are

       The last few months had been a whirlwind for Xerxes. After Celest goaded him into agreeing to Lyxus’ request to go out, the two had been spending more and more time together. Despite Xerxes’ sexuality, Lyxus seemed perfectly content just spending time with him and nothing else. Something the second son of Lust himself was definitely not used to. 

 

       It was Saturday. The night before was spent playing video games with Lyxus and eating copious amounts of pizza and soda, that resulted in the two crashing at five in the morning on Xerxes’ couch. It wasn’t until noon that Xerxes even moved from his position, splayed out on the sofa like a dead raccoon with his tail lazily draped into the floor. And even then, he only moved because a smell crept its way into his nostrils, stirring him from his slumber. Giving a groggy groan, he lolled his head to the side, squinting at the harsh midday light coming through the window. What was that aroma? Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. Once the rest of his senses decided to play catch-up, he could hear what sounded like sizzling coming from the kitchen. 

 

       “Mm…?”

 

       As he finally stood, he slowly stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes to get as much sleep out of them as he could. “Lyxus…? What are you doing?” When he opened his eyes, he abruptly blinked, staring at the sight in front of him. There was Lyxus, cooking breakfast in nothing but his socks and tight, red briefs. The brunet craned his neck, seeing the shock on his boyfriend’s face. “Ah, jeez- sorry, Xerx, I thought you were still asleep.” That said, he reached over for his shirt rather quickly, picking it up off the counter and throwing it over his torso. While he and Xerxes were close, there were some things he just wasn’t yet ready to reveal to him. 

 

       “It’s ‘kay,” said the demon as he traipsed over to his side, watching the bacon sizzle in the pan. His tired mind didn’t register how quickly that shirt was put on. He figured it was just Lyxus’ way of being courteous. “I already finished the biscuits, eggs, bacon, and gravy. You can go ahead and make yourself a plate if you’re hungry.”

 

       “Nah, I’ll wait.” 

 

       While he was definitely hungry, he decided to wait until it was all done before he’d get himself some. As Lyxus finished cooking, the two made their plates and ventured back to the living room to make themselves comfortable while they ate. 

 

        As Xerxes took his first few bites and sipped on his cup of soda, he hummed. “Wow, you’re a pretty good cook.”

 

       “Thanks, my mom taught me how.”

 

       “Really? She must be a good teacher, ‘cause she taught you well.”

 

       The blush on Lyxus’ cheeks was evident, even as he tried to hide it by bringing his cup closer to his face. Xerxes chuckled and continued his meal. After a few moments of silence interspersed by the occasional slurping and chewing, Xerxes decided to mention what he saw when he first woke up. “So, Lyxus… what’s with the colourful undies?”

 

       The boy nearly choked on his soda. “Eh… I just like ‘em, I guess. Same way you like wearing your dorky Star Trek shirts~.”

 

       “Hey! Leave Spock out of this.”

 

        The two laughed, and finished their breakfast. Lyxus took his and Xerxes’ plates and carried them to the sink, returning to the couch a moment later to flop down next to his boyfriend, pecking his cheek with a kiss. Xerxes gave a warm smile, and leaned back into the other’s body, nuzzling his head against the crook of his elbow. “Lyxus…” he began, the other responding with a curious hum. “Are you sure you’re okay with us… Not, uh… sleeping together?”

 

       This elicited a snort from the boy, who wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m sure. If it’s not something you want, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by doing it. That’d be dumb.”

 

       Xerxes bit his lip. “Yeah… Still… I think--” cutting himself off, he shook his head. “Never mind.”

 

       “No, what is it?”

 

       He sighed. “I think… If you ever needed to, y’know… Get off -- I’d be okay with helping you. I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with you doing it to me, but if you either wanted me to, or felt like you needed it, I would be fine with helping you.”

 

       The blush that had left Lyxus’ cheeks thirty minutes ago came back, with a vengeance. The poor teen couldn’t help it - Xerxes’ statement threw him off guard. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna do anything if you won’t get anything out of it.”

 

       “If it made you happy for me to do it, then I’d get something out of it. That’s all I want, you know. You to be happy.”

 

       While the blush didn’t dissipate, the smile spreading itself across his cheeks helped to make it less noticeable. “Gosh, you’re cute, Xerx. If that’s the case, then I’m fine with us doing something like that one day.”

 

       “Good,” came Xerxes’ reply. While he wasn’t overly enthused by the thought of performing sexual acts - especially on himself - he would get Lyxus off if he wanted. He knew Lyxus had a different view on sexuality than himself, so while Xerxes wouldn’t get any pleasure from the act itself, the simple knowledge that Lyxus would enjoy himself would be enough to make him happy. Besides, he wanted to know everything about his boyfriend, after all. Even if they’d only been dating for a couple of months.

 

       “So, what are we gonna do today?” 

       “I dunno. I’m perfectly fine right where we are.”

* * *

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
